Lustrous Promised Wishes
by Symbu
Summary: Later being accompanied by the two beloved brothers Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tsurugi Yuuichi, Fem!Tenma started to feel more reassured by her surroundings. However will she be able to trust others after that antipathy she faced? KyouTen, YuuTen


**A/N: After almost a whole year, I managed to finish chapter three! I am terribly sorry for the delay but I am sure you will be delighted with this chapter. You guys are such angels for sticking with my fanfic, please continue supporting me with your feedback, you are awesome!**

**Also a special commentary from my lovely friend (Be): "this is a super duper uber kawaii fanfic so prepare your kokoro, cuz youre gonna die from all the feels and uguuuuu-ness"**

* * *

Once the brunette headed back to her small apartment, she soundlessly entered through the doors just before the main entrance and stepped towards her number. She reached for the key in her bag and unlocked the door. Exhausted, Tenma placed her bag down by the front of the door, closed it and lied down on her bed. She glanced over by the window and sighed. "I better go take a shower before I fall asleep right now.." Tenma pushed her hair back and headed towards her small bathroom. Once she finished showering she wrapped her hair around a white towel and fluffed her hair as fast as she could so the towel could soak the wetness in her hair. The dim blue-eyed girl pouted and whined "mannn why did I think having hair longer than my butt was a good idea..." After thirty minutes of long drying she gave up and decided to settle down on her bed, even if her hair was still wet.

* * *

The moment she heard her alarm clock ring she swiftly turned it off to stop it from making that annoying buzz noise. Tenma rubbed her eyes and slowly blinked as she got up from her bed. She arched her back and stretched as much as she could; she spotted her blinds and opened them up. With a weak voice "ahh… It sure is bright..." and not that long after her cell phone buzzed, which startled Tenma because she rarely received phone calls or text messages on her phone. She padded towards her cellphone and picked it up. The brunette continued to rub her sleepy eyes and read the text message, "To Tenma: Remember that shirt I let you borrow? Can you come to the front of the school so I can pick it up? I will give you a ride so no worries about having to walk back! Thank you. –Tsurugi Yuuichi" Tenma covered her face with her hands and slightly blushed. "He even gave me a reminder," Tenma thought to herself while clutching her phone. Knowing it was a Saturday she quickly dressed in her casual outfit wearing a short lilac skirt and thigh high white socks. Her top color was a light aqua that had lilac straps and her shirt style was a u-neck without any sleeves and had little lilac circles hanged around the u-neck of her shirt. "Yosh!" yelled out the brown-haired girl enthusiastically, "I'm ready doctor Yuuichi-san! For my check up, I-I mean to return your clothes." She stuck out her tongue and scratched the back of her hair, and then quickly clasped onto the shirt and pants she borrowed from Yuuichi. Not forgetting her cell phone, she quickly stuffed it inside her handbag and dashed out through her door, locking it behind her.

She made sure she was wearing comfortable lilac converse, which was mostly white, because that is how the style was. People watched the longhaired girl run and Tenma could care less how she looked in front of people. The morning air breezed through the brunette and the weather was lovely. Cloudy weather is the best, the blue-orbed girl thought to herself. She skidded to a halt realizing she arrived to her destination. The school grounds were empty, she peered over to the left and right and tried to look for a tall handsome boy. "Where could he be?.." Tenma started to worry due to disliking the situation of being completely alone.

* * *

A soft but strong voice not too far off spoke to her "Hey! Tenma-kun it's me, Yuuichi!" She hastily turned around and opened her mouth revealing a bright sunshine like smile. "Yuuichi-sannnn!" the girl raced after the navy haired boy and gave him a tight hug. The doctor softly patted her head and accepted her hug with a light chuckle. Realizing that what she did was rather childish, Tenma pushed away the doctor from herself and covered her face with her hands. "T-this is so embarrassing ahh..." The doctor tilted his head and calmly told her, "No need to be flustered! I love hugs; I believe the human heart can connect to it in a emotional way and even for a second, that hug might have been the best part of your day, especially if you were not feeling so well; for us humans do not like to express emotions so carelessly, especially in public. The spiky-haired teenager gave off his gentle smile, [which could sell girls in a heartbeat.] Tenma really admired him; his relaxing aura soothed her. "A-anyways" the girl replied shakily, "I brought your clothes... T-thank you so much for letting me borrow them! I wish I could repay you somehow." A hand reached out and touched the top of her hair softly. "No need to repay me, just seeing you here is good enough, alright?" The doctor winked and Tenma looked down slightly abashed at his sweetness against her.

"Anyways" replied the doctor hastily, "do you want to hang out anywhere?" "It would be a shame to leave a young lady here all alone, don't you think... Tenma-kun?" The brunette taped her fingers in embarrassment and looked at his face, then turned away in a blink of an eye. "Wah... how am I even supposed to look at him? I have a hard time just being around him because he is just so….. Why is he even with me" the blue-orbed girl started to shake due to nervousness and wondered whether she was good enough to even hang out with someone as caring as Yuuichi-san. The spiky haired doctor noticed Tenma was a little shaky and he did not want to make her feel edgy. He quickly came to a solution, "Hey, Tenma-kun?" the doctor spoke in a really soft voice. The long haired girl slightly moved her head and looked at him, "Y-yes Yuuichi-san..? I-I'm sorry if I make you feel tense... I am just not used to being around people so much" The doctor shook his hands left and right, "no no no it is okay! I was wondering if you would like to come to my house and have dinner with me?" Tenma blinked a few times, trying not to cry. She was more than happy to have his company but the reason she started to sob was due to the fact someone was thinking about her and wanted her to come over to their place, just like a real friend would. The blue spiky haired boy patiently waited for the brunette's answer. Yuuichi perked his head up when Tenma finally spoke up, "S-sure.. I would love to go v-visit your home." she covered her face with her hand and held in her tears. Yuuichi gently scratched her back in comfort and grabbed her hand to help her walk with him to his car. Tenma allowed the doctor to take her by the hand and rather than being flustered like she usually would she did not speak a single word.

* * *

Once Yuuichi arrived to his destination, he parked the car by the street and got out together with Tenma. She walked close by his side and Tenma noticed how his house was not that different from a common family's home. Yuuichi reached for his keys in his pocket and opened the door. "I'm home!" the spiky haired boy spoke with a smile glued on his face. After that introduction just like a normal household both the spiky haired boy and longhaired girl took off their shoes. "Welcome home" another deep voice replied back and Tenma's eyes widened in surprise, his brother! How could she forget that he had a younger brother? She hid behind the tall doctor and tried to cover her frame as much as she could, so the sharp-eyed boy wouldn't not notice her.

The ponytailed boy glared straight ahead towards his older brother thinking he saw someone else behind his brother but he did not notice anyone there so his gaze softened. Tenma was surprised that same boy with the harsh look would ever soften his gaze to anyone. Maybe he is only friendly towards his older brother? The brunette whispers "That's sweet.. in a way" The doctor was kind enough to hide Tenma in his room while telling Kyousuke to prepare the ingredients for upcoming dinner. "Oiiii Kyousuke!" the older brother yelled with passion. Can you stay in your room for a bit? I will be cooking with a friend. The longhaired girl squealed a little and gripped onto Yuuichi's clothing. "W-why would you tell him? I thought you were going to keep this a secret!" she started whacking his chest lightly while pouting in annoyance, Yuuichi however found this adorable and laughed as she continued to pound him with soft fists. Tsurugi hearing the commotion walked upfront and noticed a familiar face. It happened to be the same brunette that he helped take care of and took her to his older brother to handle. The living room became quiet and in a moments time the doctor cleared his throat and bended down to the shy girl, "go talk to him, he isn't going to hurt you and when you are done chatting; dinner will be ready." the tall boy whispered then wandered away from the dim-eyed girl and left her alone with the cat-eyed boy.

* * *

The brunette shyly continued to look to the left of the wall and did not want to make eye contact with the boy in front of her. The younger brother of the doctor peered over to his side after turning around and simply told her to, "come to my room" in a relaxing tone. In precaution the girl slowly followed the sharp-eyed boy to his room and noticed his door was wide open for her to enter inside. The teenage boy was sitting on his bed and he appeared to be looking directly at the wall, dazed off in a circle of thoughts. As she approached him he sharply turned towards her direction and looked at her. Tenma was not used to such a harsh look from someone, but knowing that they barely knew each other, he had the right to look at her however he wanted. There was a moment of silence in the room and the brunette sat on the other side of the edge of Tsurugi's bed so she wasn't too close to him. She patiently waited for him to speak up first, for she was not sure what to say, especially since she arrived at his house unexpectedly. Surprisingly the navy haired boy spoke up and softly spoke in a kind tone, "Are you feeling better... Well, from what happened two days ago?" He slanted his eyes and continued to stare in the direction of the wall he was looking at.

She blinked and looked at him with an innocent face, "Y-yeah" the brunette stuttered, "I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking." after she ended her sentence she looked back down at her legs feeling a little uneasy with Tsurugi in the room. The dark-haired boy glimpsed at her and knew she was uncomfortable. He wouldn't blame her, he was not the best when it came to supporting or helping someone feel better. The word "help" was meaningless to him, especially since nobody was there to help him during his time of crisis, particularly for his older brother Yuuichi. Tsurugi wanted to change this about himself, but nobody gave him a lead that would give him a chance to obtain that kind of emotion. Tenma however was the exact opposite; she was thoughtful to anyone she came in contact with, even if she was oblivious. She had a gentle heart, while he had a closed heart. He finally decided to step out of his bubble and approach someone before they talked to him and that first person will inevitable be _Matsukaze Tenma_.

* * *

He dragged her lightly by the wrist and beckoned her to sit right next to him. Tenma slowly sat and nervously placed her hands on her lap. "I know this is all of a sudden, but…" the boy tilted his head towards her "l-let us be friend's... Or something" he scratched the back of his head and took a peek at her face once before he adjusted his eyes to the other side. The brunette started to tear up, which made the navy-haired boy startled. "Did I do something wrong?" he spoke in a gentle tone to make sure he doesn't scare her off, like he usually does with every girl he talks to. The blue-orbed girl shook her head left and right, and then wiped off her tears with her knuckles. "No! I... I-I... I am just so happy that someone actually wants to be friends with me!" Out of nowhere she buries her head on his chest and the cat-eyed boy softly smiled and stroked her hair gently.

Tsurugi muttered under his breath "She seems stable now… Thank goodness" The longhaired girl enjoyed his warmth, "Wah so warm... he's a knight, just like his brother." the brunette blinked a couple of times and shoved her hands away from his chest and covered her face with her hands. "T-this is so embarrassing!" The navy-haired boy slapped his face lightly with his hand, geez does she even realize that she is saying every word out loud? "Oiii I can hear you, you know!" as he blurted that out, he rolled his eyes after the so called "lady" fell off the bed with a thud because she did not realize she was at the edge of his bed before they started the conversation. The cat-eyed boy popped his head and laughed in amusement, "you're so clumsy.. you know that?" He reached his hand towards the ridiculous positioned girl; Tenma slapped his hand and shouted, "Pervert!" Tsurugi twitched slightly in annoyance, this was the first time he was actually called a pervert. "I-I bet you saw my u-underwear, didn't you?" she crossed her legs the moment she claimed the boy's innocence. The spiky-haired boy crossed his hands in annoyance, but let out a sigh. "Yeah, so what if I did? I didn't mean it and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings." after a brief pause, the brunette got up and folded down whatever part of her shirt or skirt was up and walked towards him. "I'm just teasing you, I fall all the time but you're the first person that actually apologized... Thank you" she gave him an uneasy hug and sat back down on his bed, Tsurugi did the same.

* * *

After an easygoing chat together, Tsurugi's older brother, Yuuichi knocked on his little brother's door and called out "Dinner time you two!" Tenma's eyes began to sparkle, "F-f-food! I can smell the food all the way over here!" Before the navy-haired boy was about to respond back to her silly comment, she dashed away to the kitchen and thus Tsurugi had no choice but to go to the kitchen as well. Once the teenage boy arrived the brunette was already sitting on a chair patiently waiting for soup to arrive, while his older brother began to bring the pot to poor in all of their bowls. Thirty minutes later, all of them finished their soup and food Yuuichi made. Both the longhaired girl and spiky-haired boy thanked the older brother for the wonderful dinner he made and Tenma added another comment, "that was the best mashed potatoes, and with chicken I had in forever! I am stuffed!" Tenma lit a smile and immediately went to Yuuichi's aid to help him clean the dishes. Tsurugi proceeded to do the same and once they all finished, the oldest boy whispered something in his little brother's ear and went to his room to take a small nap before he continues his doctor paperwork for school tomorrow.

* * *

Tenma looked at Tsurugi and poked her fingers against each other, agitated to say something to him. She knew Yuuichi told her beforehand that he will drop her off home but now he was resting in his room. The navy-haired boy grinned and messed with the top of her hair, "don't you have to go back home? It is getting late." Both of them turned towards the window, the sky started to get darker in minutes. "I can walk you home if you want?" Tenma's eyes glimmered and bit her lip in shakiness, she was scared of walking alone, but now she had company to take her to the apartment she lived in. Tsurugi whispered in her ear "I will protect you no matter what, so no need to worry about anything." he threw his black jacket on her and swiftly gripped her hand as they left his home. Tenma couldn't stop staring at his face; she was already red because of his comment from earlier. She thought to herself, "why am I so shaky around him..? Maybe because he is a hot punk-I mean sweetheart..." The blue-orbed girl widened her eyes and noticed Tsurugi's eyes shimmer in the moonlight. "Pretty..." she awkwardly continued to stare at him as they were walking and before looking back at her, she stared directly ahead. "His hand is so cold... But I'm sure both of our hands will begin to warm up once we arrive near my home."

The brunette wanted the walk to last an eternity but sadly the fairytale came to an end. Tenma noticed the outline from her apartment. "Um... t-thank you for walking me home, I really appreciate it, y-you have no ide-" The tall boy interrupted her and gave her a secure hug. "You are welcome, call whenever you need me" He swayed back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Tenma was confused, "call whenever you need me" … What does he mean by that? In a moment's time, she jumbled through her stuff inside her bag and flipped open her neon green cell phone. "…He gave me his number..." The confused girl finally realized what he meant. "H-how embarrassing..." her cheeks began to light up to its usual rosy color after an awkward situation. She briskly ran back inside her apartment, opened the door with her key, and closed it noiselessly.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter three! Feel free to give reviews, feedback, etc. I will do my best to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this as well.**


End file.
